polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Belarusball
Republic of Belarusball |nativename = Рэспубліка Беларусь шар (be) Respublika Biełaruś šar Республика Беларусьшар (ru)|image = Беларусь_шар.png|imagewidth = 300px|caption = "Can into Russia, plox?"|reality = Republic of Belarus|government = Presidential republic|personality =Lonely, Potato lover, Stranger, Loves Russiaball |language = Belarusian Russian|religion = Eastern Orthodoxy |friends = Russiaball Chinaball North Koreaball (sometimes) Polandball (sometimes) Venezuelaball Serbiaball Bulgariaball BRICSbricks members Argentinaball Kazakhbrick Cubaball Kebab Latviaball (Sometimes) (Help me to be friend with USAball and can into patato) Ukraineball (mostly)|enemies = Pierogi (mostly) Ukraineball (sometimes) Germanyball Merkelreich Pindosiyaball ISISball Lithuaniaball Estoniaball|founded = 1990|predecessor = |successor = |likes = Russia Tractors Socialism Potato|hates = Westerners Color revolutions Fake flag Loneliness*sob*|intospace = Yes she can|food = Potato (suck it potato queen)|status = |notes = |capital = Minskball|gender = Female|type = |bork = Bulba bulba|affiliation = Eurasian Unionball UNball|onlypredecessor = Byelorussian SSRball|predicon = Byelorussian SSR}} Belarusball or Byelorussiaball is a pupet state of Russiaball believed to be the vodka puppet countryball in Eastern Europe (and probably is). She is strange and nobody knows her really, except Russiaball. She is the only one who loved the time of the USSR. She originated from years of rape by Soviet Unionball against her mother, Lithuaniaball, because we didn't have birth control back then. Belarus deeply loves Russiaball, even though Russia has abused her in the past, and has a platonic passion for him. Russiaball is her only friend, although she wants to join the Potato-Loving Club of Irelandball and Latviaball. The enemies of Russiaball are also the enemies of Belarusball. She doesn't like the fact that Russiaball gives more attention to her sister,Ukraineball, than to her, since he wants Crimeaball. Her love to Russiaball gives Belarusball a crazy personality to others. To get a sense, some countryballs suspect that Belarus wants to marry her brother. Of course Russiaball is aware of it. Many countries annoy her. Even Polandball loves to annoy her. Her loneliness makes her really depressed. I WILL SOON CRUSH ALL ENEMY WITH TRACTOR XAXAXAXAXA!! She sometimes has a third eye because of radioactivity. She also cannot into sea. Relationships Friends * Daddy! - I want you to return * Brother! - Love of my life... I mean....Russiaball * Kazakhbrick - Best friend * Lithuaniaball - Mommy, she is OK.She claims Minsk is Lithuanian and she hates the love ... my friend Russiaball. But luckily she also into hatings Pierogi * Anti-West Union - I am member. Lets of kill EUball and NATOball together * Latviaball- EU comrade, we are potato. Unfortunately she also hates the love of my ... I mean my friend Russiaball. * Irelandball-He is also my potato brother, though EUball does not let me talk with him very much Enemies Pierogi(Mostly) - How dare you hate my Mommy and the Love of my Life.But somehow you are my Brother and Adoptive Daddy at the same time!? EUball - Me and rest of Eurasian union will kill you. Germanyball - Die Nazi! USAball - I will kill you and NATO Nazi's Ally - I will gettings revenge for what you did to me in Chernobyl. Gallery Potato is da god.png Belarus new 1991-1996.png|Belarus 1991-1996 HZrysOm.png Freeofcommunism.png Lesser known victim.jpg Belarus.jpg|Brief history of Belarus Team Russia.png auQ84PZ.png 28bw7iw2298x.png CQlB0fk.png Reddit_Belarus_Qualther.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png S6ukqVN.png Opera Mundi new.png Guess the Country with Poland (Episode 1).png KM7jUxg.png 'sUpbbM0.png 60hfhy5.png VoNkUek.png 1vt3Nw1.png Polski Scarf.png Belarus card.png 12. Eurovision 2016.png BelarusPhoto.png Category:Slavic Category:Europe Category:Orthodox Category:Pierogi Removers Category:Russia Category:Burger Removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Communism Category:Europoor Category:Democracy Haters Category:Christian leaders of Constantinople Category:Potato Removers Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Canuck Removers Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Eurasian Union Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:No War Category:Tractor Category:Bulba Category:OSCE Category:Dictatorship Category:Republic Category:Belarusball Category:Independent Category:Belarusian Speaking Countryball Category:Slav Category:Anti-Homosex Category:Homosex hater Category:Former Soviet Category:Vodka Puppet Category:Puppet State Category:Burger haters Category:East Europe Category:Eh Category:Potato Category:World countries Category:Second World Countries Category:Vodka Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Post-Soviet Category:Russian lovers Category:Axis of evil Category:Axis of Evil Category:Female Countryball Category:Idiot Category:Drunk Category:Potatoes Category:Christian Category:Christian Lover Category:Christian Lovers Category:Pro Palestine